The present invention is a new and distinct Guzmania hybrid, Guzmania `Memoria`.times.Guzmania `Insignis`, of the Bromeliad family. The pollen parent, G. `Memoria` (unpatented), is a cultivar of Guzmania lingulata. The seed parent, G. `Insignis` (unpatented), is a hybrid of G. lingulata v. splendens and G. zahnii.
From this cross numerous seedlings were raised, displaying variable characteristics. These seedlings were separated into groups for purposes of identifying and isolating plants having characteristics deemed worthy of preservation. Many of the seedlings were raised to maturity. From among these, I have discovered plants substantially different from one another and Guzmania varieties known to me. The present invention is a plant from this cross which I isolated from the others due to it having the unique combination of a yellow inflorescence and red scape (basal) bracts. I have asexually reproduced the plant by removal of vegetative offshoots, and have found that the plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction. I first asexually reproduced the plant in the mid-1980s at the shadehouse facility I then possessed in the town of Pahoa in Puna District on the island of Hawaii, and have since asexually reproduced the plant at my present growing facilities in Hilo, Hi.
Guzmania `Alii` is readily distinguished from its parent cultivars. The following comparative descriptions are based on plants grown under similar conditions in Hawaii. Plants were grown in 73% to 80% shade at temperatures of 78.degree. to 90.degree. F. during the summer and 68.degree. to 80.degree. F. during the winter, and were watered and fertilized on a regular basis.
The pollen plant, G. `Memoria`, is of medium size and ranges from 60 to 68 centimeters (cm) in diameter producing 30 to 35 leaves. The plant rises to a height of 20 to 28 cm without inflorescence. When in bloom, the inflorescence rises from the center of the plant giving the plant an overall height of 32 to 40 cm. The basal leaves range in length from 38 to 42 cm. The leaves are 5 to 6 cm wide beginning at the base and extending 8 to 10 cm from the base tapering to a width of 3 to 3.5 cm for a majority of the remainder of its length terminating in a tip 2 cm wide and 3 cm long. There are approximately 13 to 16 bracts that form a 14 to 19 cm diameter star when viewed from above. Each bract ranges in length from 2 to 2.5 cm having a width of 4 to 5 cm at its widest point tapering to 2.5 to 3 cm at midpoint, and terminating in a tip 2 to 2.5 cm in width. The bracts are red-orange (RHS45D) in color and the inner floral cone is yellow-orange (RHS24B) with white tips.
The seed plant, G. `Insignis`, is a hybrid of G. lingulata v. splendens and G. zahnii. G. `Insignis` is a medium to large size plant with a diameter ranging from 83 to 88 cm with a height ranging from 82 to 87 cm. The basal leaves range in length from 50 to 56 cm and have a width ranging from 6 to 7 cm from the base extending from the base approximately 14 to 16 cm tapering to 2 to 3.5 cm for a majority of the remainder of its length terminating in a tip 2 cm in width. The leaves have fine red stripes emanating from the base which fade at a point approximately 15 to 17 cm from the base of the leaves. The inflorescence is composed of a bract cluster containing about 16 to 20 bracts, which range from 10 cm to 15 cm in diameter. The cluster forms a star shape when viewed from above. The bracts are red (RHS43B). The inner floral cones are yellow (RHS1B), with the lower most segments (which are not visible unless the inflorescence is dissected) being tinged with reddish striations.
Guzmania `Alii` combines the characteristics of its parents in a unique manner. It is nearly the same size in diameter as G. `Insignis`, being approximately 80 to 86 cm in diameter compared to 83 to 88 cm for G. `Insignis`, but reaches a height intermediate between its parents of 54 to 56 cm, compared to 82 to 87 cm for G. `Insignis` and 32 to 40 cm for G. `Memoria`. The leaves of G. `Alii` are approximately as long as those of G. `Insignis`, but the width is more similar to the width of the leaves of G. `Memoria`. The basal leaves of G. `Alii` are approximately 56 to 60 cm long, compared to G. `Memoria` having basal leaves 38 to 42 cm in length and G. `Insignis` having basal leaves 50 to 56 cm in length. The width of the leaves of G. `Alii` at their widest point at the base of the oldest leaves is 5 to 6.5 cm, compared to 5 to 6 cm for G. `Memoria` and 6 to 7 cm for G. `Insignis`. The inflorescence of G. `Alii` is composed of 20 to 23 bracts, compared to 13 to 16 bracts for G. `Memoria` and 16 to 20 bracts for G. `Insignis`. Both the outer and inner floral bracts of G. `Alii` are brilliant yellow, held on a scape bearing red suffused leaf-like bracts. The predominate inflorescence color of G. `Alii` is a brilliant yellow contrasting with leaf-like scape bracts of red and green. In comparison, for G. `Memoria` the predominate color is a bright red-orange, and for G. `Insignis` the inflorescence coloration is composed equally of deep red outer floral bracts and bright yellow cone-shaped inner floral bracts, held on a scape bearing reddish leaf-like scape bracts.